


Flip that Coin, It Doesn't Matter

by Yellow_Canna



Series: Coin Toss [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Assassin Akabane Karma, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Assassins & Hitmen, Feels, Gen, Good and Evil, Korosensei lives, Morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Canna/pseuds/Yellow_Canna
Summary: Heroes: Like the name, they are righteous people who fought for justice and the peace of society.Villains: Like the name, they are people who misuse their Quirks to harm others and commit crimes.In the current society where eighty percent of the world population has Quirks, every single person grew up knowing about Heroes and Villains.However, there was one more occupation that was often overlooked yet their impact wasn’t any lesser than Heroes or Villains.They are Assassins.Midoriya has always dreamed of becoming a Hero due to his idolization of All Might like others in his generation. He had dreams of gaining a powerful Quirk—to fight the bad guys and saving people in need. But never once did Midoriya expect that the path of Heroes was one that was always intertwined with Assassins.If Hero and Villain are the two sides of the same coin, then Assassin is the rim of that coin.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Series: Coin Toss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848799
Comments: 65
Kudos: 619





	Flip that Coin, It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> _Story edited by Amberowl123_

Heroes: Like the name, they are righteous people who fought for justice and the peace of society.

Villains: Like the name, they are people who misuse their Quirks to harm others and commit crimes.

In the current society where eighty percent of the world population has Quirks, every single person grew up knowing about Heroes and Villains.

However, there was another faction that was often overlooked yet whose impact wasn’t any lesser than Heroes or Villains.

They are Assassins.

Midoriya has always dreamed of becoming a Hero due to his idolization of All Might like others in his generation.

He had dreams of gaining a powerful Quirk—to fight the bad guys and save people in need. But never once did Midoriya expect that the path of Heroes was one that was so deeply intertwined with Assassins.

The topic of Assassins has always been a sensitive one. When learning about Hero and Villains in school, Assassin was a term that would constantly pop out, yet their mention only lasted a sentence or two before being completely bypassed.

Nobody ever thought much of it, even Midoriya. It had always been like this. He never thought that Assassin would ever play a part in his life until he began his life as a Hero.

The first time he met Assassins it was in the U.S.J. incident.

That was the first time they had ever encountered the League of Villains…as well as their first time encountering Assassins.

“Hey Midoriya, we’re just here to see how things are going, right?”

“Kero…”

“I know. We’ll run away the instant it seems dangerous.” Midoriya whispered, slowly poking his head out and searched for their teacher. He spotted Aizawa in the distance, fearlessly fighting the Villains despite being outnumbered. 

The underground Hero was swiftly mowing the Villains down left and right. He was strong. Midoriya couldn’t help the relieved smile on his face when he saw this. He naively thought that with their teacher being this strong, there wouldn’t be any problems.

And then, his eyes landed on two individuals by the fountain.

Midoriya wouldn’t have noticed them if it wasn’t for their brightly coloured hair. For starters, both of these boys were young. The teen was certain that they had to be the same age as him.

The boy with red hair sat by the fountain and the blue-haired boy stood next to him. They wore similar clothing that looked like some sort of uniform.

The red-haired one wore a gray shirt with a hood and sleeves that reached his elbows with matching long pants. The blue-haired one was wearing the same thing, except his shirt was sleeveless and reached just above his belly button with shorts.

It looked like they were both wearing some sort of black skin-tight bodysuit underneath their gray uniforms. Both of them had black combat boots on their feet and brown gloves covering their hands.

Every part of their bodies was covered except for their heads.

Their uniforms had plenty of pockets too and from what Midoriya could see, all the pockets looked full. The two youths were watching the fight with serene smiles on their faces. The sight alone sent a chill down Midoriya’s spine.

“Hey,” the man with a hand covering his face gritted out, taking notice of the two at the very back. “Who said you could slack off? Get in there and stop him!”

“Hm…don’t feel like it.” The redhead spoke in a lazy tone and waved his hand at the Villain leader dismissively. 

“What’s going on?” Mineta muttered.

“An internal dispute?” Asui guessed.

Midoriya saw the Hand-man becoming even more agitated.

“You were the ones that came to us agreeing to the terms, or are you chickening out now?” Hand-man growled.

“Agree?” The redhead rolled the word around his tongue before snorting as if he just heard something hilarious. “We never agreed to anything. You’re the ones gathering all the thugs in the area claiming you can take down All Might.”

“We never said we’ll help you fight.” The blue-haired one finished for his companion.

“Then what the fuck did you come for?” Hand-man snarled, scratching at his neck.

“We were just curious what made you so confident that you could take on the No.1 Hero.” The red-haired one shrugged.

And then, the Villain couldn’t be bothered by those two anymore. He was too busy dealing with Aizawa.

The three students also redirected their gazes to the battlefield and watched as the enemy broke their teacher. None of them could look away from the brutal scene. They couldn’t do nothing but stand there and watched the enemy break their teacher bit by bit.

“Yo~”

“Ah!” Mineta screamed. Midoriya and Asui jumped back at the sight of that red-haired boy crouching on the ledge next to them, looking at them with a wide smirk.

“Do you want to save your teacher?”

“W-what do you mean?” Midoriya asked in a shaky voice. He could hear the sound of his own heartbeat pounding against his eardrums. When did he come over? How come none of them noticed?

“Your teacher,” the redhead jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing directly at Aizawa whose head was slammed into the concrete by that monster. “He’s gonna die at this rate. Do you want to save him?”

“Why?” Asui asked, pushing Mineta back with her arm. “Why would Villains offer help?”

“Villains?” The redhead chuckled, but there was a dangerous glint in his golden eyes. “We’d appreciate it if you didn’t group us together with the likes of them.”

“You’re…not Villains?” Midoriya asked skeptically, finding it hard to believe considering they had appeared with the Villains.

“We’re not Villains,” another voice spoke up, this time from behind them.

Mineta let out another scream. With them so focused on the red-haired boy, they hadn’t even noticed the blue-haired boy that was standing on the ledge behind their backs.

“He’s going to die at this rate,” the blue-haired said while looking at the battle.

“You wanna save him or not?” The redhead asked again.

“How do we save him?” Midoriya’s eyes darted back and forth between the two. He was still wary of them, but if there was a way to save their teacher...

“Simple!” The redhead snapped his fingers. “Hire us and we will kill that guy off for you.”

“…What?” Midoriya’s head was ringing. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had heard wrong.

“Like I said~” The redhead got up and pointed directly at the Villain with a hand on his face. “Hire us, and we,” he made a sharp gesture across his throat, “kill him.”

“W-what are you…!!”

“You still don’t get it?” The redhead arched a brow at them.

“We are Assassins.” The blue-haired teen whispered in a voice so low that only they could hear.

“Kero!” Asui immediately backed away with Mineta.

Midoriya did as well.

The three students broke out in cold sweat. None of them could believe that these two kids who looked like the same age as them were  _ murderers _ .

Midoriya rolled his better hand into a tight fist. He was ready to fend them off should they suddenly attack.

“Oh?” The red-haired boy’s eyes gleamed as if he knew what Midoriya was thinking. “Are you going to hit me?”

“Karma-kun.” The blue-haired boy called the other in a disapproving tone. Then he looked back to the three U.A students. “We’re not here to fight you. We’re just here on an assignment from our school.”

The three gaped at the Assassins.

Assassins have school?!

“But if you hire us to kill the guy off, we might get a bonus mark. That guy has already killed more than ten people. He’s qualified to be on the hit list.”

“What are you—” Midoriya couldn’t finish because the Villain with warp Quirk appeared by the Hand-man’s side, telling him about someone making it out to call for help.

“ _ Tch _ …looks like it’s over.” The redhead clicked his teeth and shoved his hands into his pocket. “Come on Nagisa, let’s go!”

“I thought you wanted to kill them, Karma-kun?” The blue-haired boy now known as Nagisa inquired. He didn’t sound irritated or anything. It was just a genuine question—like if the boy said yes, he would immediately jump in to support him.

“It’s not like these kids have the money anyways." Golden eyes scanned over Midoriya, Asui and Mineta, then back to the Villains. “Right now those guys are just nobodies. It’s better to wait for their rank to grow and then kill them.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Nagisa smiled and just like that, the two of them walked away, turning their backs to both Heroes and Villains. Midoriya didn’t know where they were going considering they were walking the opposite direction from the exit.

The Villains didn’t bother with the two either since they were irrelevant to their plans.

It was only after All Might and the reinforcement arrived that Midoriya and the others found the chance to tell them about the strange boys that called themselves Assassins.

The moment their teachers heard of this, they were immediately on high alert. They searched the entire U.S.J, but couldn't find any traces of the two boys.

At the time, Midoriya hadn’t known how big a deal meeting two underage Assassins was.

Because of their ability to avoid detection, the Heroes and the government had very little reliable information about how Assassins are trained. The only thing that was known for certain was that Assassins were all grown adults from the few Assassins they managed to capture throughout history.

No child Assassins had ever been seen before.

By having information on Assassins trainees, they could learn a lot about this mysterious group. Things such as how old Assassins were when they began their training, how were they chosen, did Assassins train their students one on one, or was there an actual school teaching them?

And most importantly, did these people willingly become Assassins?

These were all questions the government has always been searching for. And now, for the very first time in history, two young Assassins appeared—and with the Villains nonetheless.

It was two weeks later that Midoriya—as well as the rest of the class—were finally told about Assassins. This information was something they weren’t supposed to learn until they were in third years, but the appearance of the Assassins pushed the school to let them know early.

“As you probably all learned in middle school, assassins are individuals who receive request and payment to eliminate a target.”

Aizawa’s entire body was wrapped in bandages and looked as if a little bit of wind would be enough to blow him over.

“In the past, Assassins were regarded the same as Villains, but everything changed in the 24th century when the rise of Villains got out of hand. Governments around the world decided to hire Assassins to aid them in controlling Villains.”

The class burst into gasps of disbelief, including Midoriya. None of their history books or anything ever mentioned the government hiring  _ killers _ .

“But sensei!” Iida raised his hand. “Isn’t that just the same as hiring Villains to take care of Villains?”

Many students nodded, unable to understand the reasoning.

“If you are going to become Heroes, then there’s one thing you need to remember from here on out,” Aizawa told them sternly, staring at them from the gap of his bandages. “Assassins are not like Villains. Villains do things out of their own self-interest, Assassins do not. They are killers, but not by nature.”

“Then…you’re saying they are good guys?” Sato asked in disbelief.

“I didn’t say  _ that, _ ” the teacher replied. “Assassins only kill when there’s a client hiring them to do so. In other words, they only kill when they are paid to do so.”

Midoriya suddenly remembered that red-haired boy—Karma’s parting words.

_ “It’s not like these kids have the money anyways. Right now those guys are just nobodies. It’s better to wait for their rank to grow and then kill them.” _

Kill for money.

Midoriya’s hands rolled into fists. He couldn’t accept something like that.

None of the kids in the class could, which was understandable.

Aizawa himself and all other Heroes were the same. No matter how bloodied the Villain’s hands may be, it was not a Hero’s job to kill them. It wasn’t that they couldn’t understand the feeling of the people who resorted to hiring Assassins to vent out their anger, but deaths won’t bring anything back.

As humans, they have no right as an individual to pass on judgments to others. That was why they have laws. Their job as Heroes was to bring these Villains to justice—where they would be sentenced for the crime they committed by the country and the people as a whole.

These Assassins used the despair of people who lost their loved ones and made money off their revenge.

It was simply wrong, and no one who aspires to be Heroes can come to like Assassins.

“After that collaboration, the Assassins struck a deal with the governments and the World Assassin Association was formed.”

Midoriya almost choked. They even have a  _ World  _ Assassin Association? How big were they?! Why weren’t they taught something like that? Shouldn’t the public be made aware of this?

“The Assassin Association has three rules that all Assassins must follow. The first rule is that only those who have killed more than ten people, be it directly or indirectly, can become an Assassin’s target.”

_ "That guy has already killed more than ten people. He’s qualified to be on the hit list.” _

“The second is that Assassins cannot attack Heroes unless it was the Hero who made the first move. Everything that happens afterward, the Assassins will be able to justify their actions under  _ self-defense _ .”

_ “Oh? Are you going to hit me?” _

“The third is that they cannot kill anyone that they were not hired to. These are their three rules, keep them in mind.” Aizawa instructed sternly. “If you ever come across an Assassin, never attack them. As long as you don’t attack them, they cannot attack you. The moment you do, they will gain the right to attack you and will not be held accountable for anything that happens afterwards.”

“But aren’t they still criminals?” Asui wondered out loud, not understanding why as Heroes they can’t fight against Assassins.

“Aizawa-sensei, are Assassins super strong?” Ashido asked curiously.

“No,” Aizawa replied. “If we judge them by the standard of Heroes, they are not strong. In fact, it is speculated that most of these Assassins are Quirkless.”

_ That  _ made the class blow up.

“Quiet!” Aizawa shouted and the students shut their mouths. However, they were anything but calm, especially Midoriya who was once Quirkless.

To suddenly learn of an occupation that hired mostly Quirkless people was…

“Aizawa-sensei!” He couldn’t help but raise his hand, wanting to know. “If Assassins were all hidden and not much was seen, how do you know they are mostly Quirkless?”

“Let me ask you this.” Aizawa stared at Midoriya. “Who do we fight against, as Heroes?”

“Villains,” Midoriya replied naturally.

“Then what does it take for someone to be defined as Villain?”

“Someone who misuses their Quirk—” Midoriya froze, unable to continue as his tongue suddenly felt numb in his mouth. His eyes widened as he slowly began to understand.

“That’s right.” Aizawa continued, looking towards the rest of the class. “As Heroes, our job is to deal with those who use their Quirks to fight. Then what happens if there exist criminals that don’t use their Quirks?”

“They will fall to the police,” Iida gasped. They understood now. They now know why as Heroes, they are unable to touch Assassins. Heroes and police may seem to be on the same side, but there were many complications between the two departments. If by law Assassins cannot be arrested by Heroes, then doing so would only get them in trouble with the police!

“But wouldn’t they be easy to deal with? I mean, they can’t use their Quirks in a fight, right?” Kirishima asked.

“Assassins have killed more Villains than anyone in this world,” Aizawa deadpanned. “And they have done it  _ without  _ the aid of any Quirks. Assassins pride themselves on their skills. They don’t need Quirks to perform their jobs. That’s why those without Quirks are often the most ideal type to become Assassins. Without any special features, they can blend in and become anything.”

“Blend in?” Yaoyorozu muttered as the class shared a look.

For the next fifteen minutes, Aizawa began going through detail on how Assassins truly operate.

To all of the children’s shock, it wasn’t anything as simple as just waiting in the dark with a weapon.

Assassins have a huge range of skills, ones that no Villains or Heroes could compare to. To the point where they can be placed in any situation and still be able to swiftly blend in. They must have knowledge in all areas and all fields. Honey traps, disguises, informants…there were just countless ways for Assassins to move without alerting anyone around them. They could even kill a person in broad daylight and no one would ever know who had done it.

Just hearing it sent chills down their spines, thinking that perhaps one day, they would walk by an Assassin without even knowing.

“Assassins are masters in disguises and because their disguises are not Quirks, it’s not something that can be detected easily. Their expressions, their form and even down to the slightest movement are calculated. They will be at a disadvantage once exposed, but it doesn’t mean you can underestimate them. If anything, dealing with Assassins is far more dangerous than Villains. Assassins fight with a variety of weapons and poisons. They all have a thorough analysis of the human anatomy and know how to incapacitate you for the rest of your lives. There have been examples of Heroes fighting Assassins only to leave their Hero career due to this.”

The class shivered at the dark look in Aizawa’s eyes.

“But…Assassins only target those that killed more than ten people, right?” Kaminari laughed weakly. “Doesn’t that mean that we probably won’t ever see one?”

“No,” Aizawa stated flatly. “If anything, Heroes are the only career where you will meet more Assassins than any other ones.”

“Eh?!” Aoyama couldn’t stop the small screech he let out.

“More often than not, these Assassins will come for the Villains you’re fighting.” The raven-haired man replied. “To Assassins, the most important thing is the ability to kill their targets in one shot. In other words, they will wait for the perfect opportunity where the failure rate is at the lowest. It’s not uncommon for Heroes to subdue a Villain only for an Assassin to take the chance and kill the Villain off. Whenever you hear a report of a Villain’s death after engaging with a Hero, most of them were in fact killed by Assassins.”

“Aizawa-sensei,” Iida raised his hand. “Why does the government hide all of this? The World Assassination Association and these reported deaths…shouldn’t the public be made aware of this?”

“Because if the news gets out, more people will be aware of these Assassins and may even lean towards them. There might be an increase of  _ clients _ for these Assassins,” Aizawa said slowly. “The Villains that Assassins target are people who have murdered over ten people. If these Assassins’  _ accomplishments _ were brought to light, there would be a split between society on whether or not the Assassins’ actions are just and that could become extremely dangerous. This is why Assassin’s involvement needed to be covered up.”

The man looked around the class before continuing. 

“The final thing you all need to know is a fourth rule of the World Assassination Association. This isn’t a rule for the Assassins to follow, but it is the most crucial rule we as Heroes need to know. If for whatever reason someone was to kill an Assassin, then the first three rules of the World Assassination Association will no longer be applied to that specific person.”

“Then doesn’t that mean that anyone can kill them?!” Mineta cried.

“That’s why you need to avoid any fight with Assassins. Even if a fight were to happen, figure out a way to pacify the Assassin. Assassins are not like Villains. They are capable of listening to reason and can be negotiated.” Aizawa instructed.

“In the future, there will come a time when you must face off against an Assassin that has come to kill the Villain you’ve captured. The only thing you can do in that situation is to protect the Villain. As long as you don’t attack the Assassin, they can’t attack you in any way. The moment the Villain is transported into jail, the Assassin will have no way to kill them, that’s why they will do everything in their power to kill the Villain before that happens. They may even appear in front of you disguised as an ally to trick you.”

“Then…how do we know if they’re Assassins or not?” Uraraka asked nervously.

“…You don’t.” Aizawa replied slowly, remembering something from the past. “The only thing you can do is to trust your instinct and let that be your judgment.”

This was the only advice Aizawa could give to his students.

Everyone heard it. They understood what their teacher was trying to tell them and took it to heart. But understanding was one thing, putting it to practical use was another.

Midoriya learned it the hard way after the fight with the Hero Killer.

That was the first time Midoriya has ever witnessed a death right in front of him.

Back then, Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki did everything they could to put the Hero Killer down. The moment the Villain was beaten, they all relaxed, thinking that everything was fine now.

Reinforcement arrived and things were seemingly peaceful until the flying Nomu appeared.

Then afterward, Midoriya was saved by the Hero Killer.

At that moment, no one could move from the blood lust the Hero Killer was expelling.

Midoriya could only stare, feeling as if there were invisible hands gripping onto him. He couldn’t move at all, even by an inch. He could only stare with fear on his face as the Hero Killer headed for the rest of the Heroes.

“I must make things right…!”

He said, taking a step forward.

“Someone must be dyed in red!”

He took another step.

“I must take back what it meant to be a Hero!!”

He slammed his feet down and glared at the Heroes before him.

“Come! Try to get me, you fakes! The only one I’ll allow to kill me is the  **real** Hero! ALL—”

Midoriya saw something flickered by.

It was too fast for him to make out exactly what it was. All he knew that whatever it was, it went right through the Hero Killer’s head, followed by blood gushing out from the Villain’s temple. And then, like a marionette with its strings cut, the Hero Killer crumbled to the ground.

For a while, nobody could move. All of them were still frozen in place, staring at the Villain lying on the floor motionlessly.

Midoriya stared at the body in front of him and felt everything inside him turning cold.

“Assassin!”

Gran Torino and Endeavor screamed out at the same time. Endeavor jumped in front of the Hero Killer, using his large body to shield the Villain while Gran Torino activated his Quirk and flew off, heading towards the direction where the shot came from. The rest of the Heroes hurriedly grabbed the three U.A students and ran from the scene.

As Midoriya was carried away, he spotted a small hole in the ground a meter and half from where Stain laid.

Hero Killer: Stain, has died.

The Assassin that had killed Stain him was never found.

The moment the Assassin shot the Hero Killer, they went into hiding. Even with Gran Torino’s speed, he couldn’t find where the Assassin had gone. Just as Aizawa had said, the police covered up Stain’s death as an unfortunate accident, but a video of Hero Killer’s last moment began to surface all over the internet.

The video cut off right after Stain was shot, so questions and conspiracy theories began to pop up everywhere. They were even speculating that the police were the ones that had shot Stain off camera.

Despite the things the Hero Killer had done, society had split opinions of the Villain. Many idolized Stain and could relate his reasoning—something that Aizawa told them would happen should the public know about the Assassins.

Distrust towards the police and Heroes began to rise.

Midoriya didn’t know how to take the news. He didn’t know how to feel about the Hero Killer’s death.

Given that the Hero Killer had only killed Heroes, whoever hired an Assassin had to be from one of the deceased Hero’s families.

Even without giving any information, Midoriya knew the police must be investigating those families. He couldn’t understand. While he may not know all those Heroes that had died, surely the last thing these Heroes wanted was for their families to become murderers, and that’s what they will be the moment they decided to hire someone to take someone else’s life.

For the first three days, Iida didn’t even climb out of bed. The criminal’s death had undoubtedly affected him the most. Iida had wanted the Hero Killer to die. He had wanted to avenge his brother.

But now, when the Hero Killer really did die, Iida didn’t feel any happiness at all.

All he felt was the frustration left in the form of a void inside him.

Now, there was no one for him to resent for what happened to his brother. He wasn’t even satisfied with how everything turned out. Iida realized now that what he really wanted was to bring the Hero Killer to justice, to show everyone that the Hero Killer was wrong.

To  _ prove  _ to the Villain that he was wrong.

But that won’t ever happen…never again.

When his one week internship was over, Midoriya was going to bid Gran Torino good bye when a thought came across his mind.

“Gran Torino,” he began, “when the Hero Killer died, how did you know it was an Assassin and not another Villain that had shot him?”

“Hmm…when you work in this field, you’ll get to understand how those Assassins operate.” Gran Torino replied. “Waiting in the shadows to strike at the very last second has always been their signature method.”

Torino raised his brows when he saw Midoriya open his mouth. As if knowing what he was going to ask, he continued.

“Of course, it could have been a Villain, but Villains wouldn’t have snipers skilled enough to kill the target in one shot. The sniper that night had shot him from quite the distance away. You need skills for that, kid. It’s not something anyone can do without intensive training. That’s something Villains wouldn’t waste time on when killing people with their Quirks is faster and more convenient.”

“But they could still impersonate…”

“And what good will they get out of impersonating an Assassin?” Gran Torino asked, and Midoriya had no answers to that.

“While the government acknowledged the World Assassination Association, killing is still killing and Assassins can still be arrested. The only thing Villains would gain by pretending to be Assassins would be attracting these Assassins' attention, and that’s the last thing any Villain with half a brain would want. That’s how much Villains fear Assassins, because whenever they cross paths with Assassins, the Villain will always be the one to die.”

When they returned to U.A, everything that happened in the past week felt like a distant dream. The police had asked Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki to keep silent about that night’s incident, especially the appearance of the Assassin. To the public, it was Endeavour who had brought down the Hero Killer before the Villain was shot.

Midoriya couldn’t even tell anyone the truth of that night. He felt as if his world was slowly spiraling out of control. He couldn’t stop the frustration burning inside him. The more he thought about the Hero Killer, the more frustrated he was because he realized another piece of crucial information he had overlooked.

The Hero Killer always attacked his victims in less populated areas, preferably in alleys where there were walls surrounding them. Midoriya had thought it was to prevent being seen, but the main reason the Hero Killer chose that location was because he was aware of the Assassin after him.

With his kill count, he knew that someone would hire Assassins to go after him, especially when the families of Heroes were all wealthy. When the Hero Killer fought, he had always been mindful of his surroundings, prepared for any surprise attacks from the Assassin.

Midoriya couldn’t help but blame himself for not thinking of this earlier. If he had taken Aizawa’s word more to heart, he would have figured out that an Assassin would be watching them, waiting for the perfect chance to kill the Hero Killer.

As much as Midoriya didn’t like the Hero Killer, he should have been brought to justice and made to atone for his crimes, not die like that. If he had been able to stop it, then somewhere out there, a family may not have to live the rest of their lives knowing that their hands had been stained.

Midoriya couldn’t contain these feelings inside him so in the end, he went to the only person he knew could help him through this.

He went to All Might.

They sat in the staff break room with All Might placing a cup of tea in front of him.

“I see,” he said gently, taking a seat on the other side of the couch. “Teacher had told me what happened that night.”

“Hm…” Midoriya nodded slowly, taking a small sip of the tea without really tasting it.

“Young Midoriya, what you’re feeling is completely normal,” All Might assured him. “As frustrating as it is, we cannot do anything about the Assassins. As Heroes, we are only allowed to deal with Villains. Assassins can only be apprehended by police, that is the agreement they established with the governments around the world.”

“What happens to Assassins that get arrested?” Midoriya asked.

“Well…” All Might sighed. “If the police successfully apprehended them, the World Assassination Association will negotiate with the government to bail them out. There will never be a real charge place on their heads.”

“Even if they killed people?”

“This was an old agreement established when Villains were thriving,” All Might explained. “Back then, the governments were in desperate need of their help and agreed to many of their terms. None of them expected the newly established World Assassination Association at the time to grow into what it is today. As long as Assassins keep their word and follow the rules, there’s nothing anyone can do but overlook their crimes.”

“But it’s wrong,” Midoriya gritted out. “What about the people who hired the Assassins? They…!!”

“Young Midoriya.” All Might called out his name. Midoriya looked up as a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder.

“I too share your frustration. All Heroes do. In all my years, I have been in a fair number of situations where I let the Villain I captured die at the hands of Assassin. It’s extremely frustrating, but that is just how it is. There is nothing that can be done about Assassins.”

“I understand, but…” Midoriya chewed on the inside of his cheek. He understood what All Might was telling him, but it didn’t make it any better.

“In every generation, Assassins play a crucial part in keeping the Villains in line. It is due to their existence that many Villains don’t dare to recklessly kill people, because if they do, their kill count will go up and could become targets for Assassins.” All Might told him. “You will understand eventually, young Midoriya.”

Midoriya could only nod.

Time went by like this.

Whenever Midoriya heard of a Villain dying, he would search it up, trying to figure out whether or not an Assassin was involved. He knew he shouldn’t be digging around like this, but there was never anything for him to dig up anyways. If Assassins were so easy to find, the governments wouldn’t be looking for so long and still not find a single clue.

Midoriya’s mind kept thinking back to the two Assassin students he encountered during the U.S.J incident. Were they Quirkless as well? Why did they become Assassins? Was there something that forced them onto that path?

The teen shook his head at that last thought.

No, they weren’t forced.

He recalled the looks on those two boy’s faces. The gentle and easy smiles as well as how relaxed they were in front of bloodshed and violence. While they were all shaking in fear, the two Assassins acted like they were more than used to such scenes. Midoriya could also not forget the disappointment the redhead displayed when they walked away as if they had just decided to walk out on a movie that was still playing.

Were they…still human?

In many ways, it was this behavior that made them more frightening than Villains. Villains kill, but they kill for their own, sick pleasure. What about these people? They didn’t enjoy killing, yet they kill because they get paid.

Midoriya wondered just which of them was better? Killing for pleasure, or killing for money?

The youth shook his head again and slapped his hands against his cheeks.

No matter what the reason, killing is killing. There was no way to justify their ways of taking a life.

Yet unlike Villains, there wasn’t anything they could do about it.

Not the Heroes and certainly not the government.

The next time Midoriya saw the two young Assassins, he didn’t see them in person but on the television. It was the very first time in history that an Assassin was captured in action. It was also the first-ever video for anyone to witness such one-sided and crushing defeat of a Villain.

“Force Quirk Activation! Magnetism!”

All For One forcefully activated Magne’s Quirk to throw the members of the League of Villains into Kurogiri’s wrap hole.

“Wait! Don’t, Master!” Shigaraki shouted, hands digging into the dirt to fight against the pull that was drawing him closer and closer towards the portal. “With that body, you’ll—!!”

Shigaraki was cut off with a sharp gasp as he was thrown into the air, falling back towards the warp hole.

“No!” The hand on his face slowly fell off, revealing the scared and lost look on his face. His body was already passing through the warp hole.

The moment his body was engulfed by the black mist—leaving behind just his face—he stopped.

Before anyone could react, something was rapidly fired out of the black hole, aiming directly at All for One who was hovering in the sky. Having his attention lock onto All Might, All for One wasn’t even given time to react before bullets pierced through his body.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye.

All for One fell from the sky and slammed into the ground, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

“MASTER— **_AAH!!_ ** ” Shigaraki’s cry turned into a scream with his face distorted in a mixture of anger and pain.

Sweats rolled down his face as his red pupils rolled into the back of his head. His voice was gone, leaving behind just his gaping mouth as he fainted.

“Shigaraki…!”All for One had no idea what had happened. He never anticipated anything like this before.

All Might was stunned as well, and so were the citizens on the other side of the television watching the live broadcast. No one had any idea what had happened until Shigaraki’s head began to move. He slowly moved forward, coming out of the dark mist until his entire head was out, revealing the gloved hand gripping onto the back of his hair.

Shigaraki’s arms fell out of the mist. To everyone’s shock, his arms were twisted around the joints and broken in various places

The dark purplish mist fluttered before a person walked out.

Bright red hair, gold coloured eyes, gray and black uniform…although All Might has never personally met this boy, he  _ knew  _ about him. He learned about him from reports given by Midoriya, Asui and Mineta. He was one of the two Assassin students at U.S.J!

Unlike before, the boy was wearing a black mask covering the bottom half of his face.

“Good evening!” He greeted in a cheerful voice, holding up Shigaraki’s head and waved like a puppeteer performing an act with his puppet. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

With a wave of his hand, he tossed Shigaraki through the portal behind him. Before, All for One couldn’t close the portal when Shigaraki was stuck between dimensions, but now that his disciple was out, he could finally close it.

However, even if he did close it off now, he knew it would be meaningless, as this boy did not need the warp hole anymore.

All Might stared at the young Assassin standing before them.

It couldn’t be…

But why after all these years…?

As if thinking the same thing, All for One began to cackle, but was cut off when he began coughing intensely

“So the Assassins have finally come to take my head!”

The moment that name came out, the crowd of people watching the scene burst into gasps. All of them recognized the name Assassin, yet none of them had any idea what this name meant until this very moment. 

“Yep,” the boy tucked his hands into his pocket and walked up to the most feared Villain without a care in the world. “I’ve come to assassinate you, old man.”

“Assassins always worked in the shadows,” All for One chuckled. “And you’re young…what made the Assassins send out their fledging to do their work?”

“Nothing much,” the boy shrugged. “Just that the price of your head became affordable…to the point where even a  _ fledgling _ like me can take your head.”

“Affordable?” All for One laughed. “And what makes you think you can kill me? I’ve been alive all this time and never once have Assassins ever been able to kill me!”

“Dabi, Himiko Toga, Twice, Spinner, Mr. Compress, Magne, Kurogiri and of course, Shigaraki Tomura.” The redhead started listening out all the names of the people All for One just saved. “Right now, my classmates are standing over them, watching this live broadcast. The moment they get the signal or you try anything funny, they will kill them all.”

That made All for One’s breath hitch. It was a very small and unnoticeable action, but the way the boy’s eyes curved up in a smile told the Villain that he had noticed.

"Assassins can't kill people who are not on the hit list.”

“And how do you know they’re not on the hit list?” the redhead challenged.

“I have my sources,” All for One replied confidently.

“Oh but they’re on the hit list!” The boy grinned widely behind his mask. “They’ve been on there since five minutes ago~”

“Impossible, that’s—!” All for One cut himself off when a thought came to him. However, it was something that had never happened before! “You requested a hit on their heads…!”

It was a general rule that Assassins cannot place a hit on anyone’s head, but there was no rule saying that Assassin cannot request someone who isn’t an Assassin to put out a specific hit. Although not against the rules, this was something that has never happened before, as doing such a thing will damage the Assassin’s name within their community.

But this person right here was a  _ child _ . As a child who hasn’t become a full-grown Assassin yet. For a child who isn’t a true Assassin yet, these sort of actions could certainly be excused!

“You see, we rank those on the hit list based on difficulty!” The boy waved his finger, drawing the lettering in midair. “E-rank, D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank, and S-rank. The rank changes depending on the Villain’s abilities and their effect on society. The moment it was clear that you have a successor, you dropped from S-rank because you became replaceable. The moment police and Hero decided to team up and raid your little hideout, you dropped even more.”

And then, the red-haired boy leaned down, hovering over All for One’s face.

“Do you want to know what rank you fell to the moment you were exposed to the public eye?”

All for One  _ stared _ at the kid above him. He wheezed while his mind turned and began to run over the possible scenarios.

“You want to know, don’t you?” The boy laughed. “The answer is—”

And then, All for One’s brain stopped functioning.

He could still  _ see  _ the boy, yet he could also feel his life quickly slipping away from him. He tried to move his body, to figure out what had happened, but it was already too late.

All for One may not have known what happened, but onlookers did.

With the boy hovering over All for One, the Villain’s attention was zeroed in on the boy. He was observing the boy carefully, watching each and every one of his moves. His head was even pulled back, so he could keep the boy in his vision.

Therefore, he couldn’t see the blue-haired boy that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, nor could he stop the sharp blade slicing through the base of his neck—skillfully going under his equipment and into the flesh.

The blue-haired youth stood over the Villain, a foot on each side of his body with a bloodied knife gripped tightly in his gloved hand.

All Might felt a chill as he stared into those blue eyes completely void of emotion as they stared down at the head that he had just detached.

“Bye, bye, old man,” the red-haired boy waved and with a light kick, he turned the head over, ending their conversation.

“That’s a Villain boss for you! Over thirty shots with a submachine gun and he still wasn't down,” he hummed joyfully.

“We don’t know if he’s dead for certain, Karma-kun,” the blue-haired boy informed his companion. The cold glint in his eyes was gone, replaced by warmth and gentleness. Although All Might couldn’t see the boy’s lower half of his face, he was certain that the child was smiling. 

“Reports did say that he survived even without his head.” As he said that, his ocean blue eyes shifted to All Might who was standing in the distance. The No.1 Hero watched the scene with his mouth hanging open, unable to react properly to the turn of events.

“Nagisa-kun is correct!” A voice came from the sky. All Might and Gran Torino automatically looked up, but couldn’t see anything.

When they looked down, they were surprised to find a person with octopus mutation standing behind the two children.

“Koro-sensei!” The two kids shouted.

All Might and Gran Torino instantly tensed. First Assassin students and now their teacher has appeared? What was going on?

“Well done, Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun!” the yellow octopus complimented, using his tentacle arms to pat the two boys on the head. “That was a beautifully well-executed assassination! Sensei is extremely proud!”

“Took us months though,” Karma said, pushing the tentacle off his head.

“A good Assassin must have patience,” Koro-sensei nodded. “You both took your time analyzing all of the League of Villains as well as their safe houses and laboratories. With thorough calculation, Karma-kun was able to pinpoint the exact location All for One would send his disciple to when in danger. Instead of acting, the two of you waited for an opportunity, and that is the Heroes’ attack on the League of Villains.”

The Assassin teacher made a point by nodding his large head towards the two Heroes in the distance.

“Karma-kun lay low in their laboratory while Nagisa-kun hid within the debris amidst the battle. Your plans have worked marvelously, but as your teacher, I will still have to deduct marks off the risks you took, especially Karma-kun!”

Karma didn’t say anything, showing that he fully understood what his teacher was talking about.

“Even now, we don’t know the full extent of All for One’s Quirks. Had he been calmer and thought more rationally, he would have realized that Karma-kun was bluffing about putting hits on the League of Villains then things will become extremely bad. And while I trust Nagisa-kun’s ability to stay hidden, there’s still a chance you could be hit or get caught up in the battle.”

“Yes…” Nagisa nodded slowly, almost dejectedly.

“Nevertheless, great job, both of you. Sensei is extremely looking forward to all of your futures!” The octopus sniffed proudly. “You’ve all come so far! Let us go back, everyone’s waiting for you!”

“Sounds like everyone else finished their assignments, Karma-kun,” Nagisa’s voice carried happiness as he turned to his companion, holding out his hand and curled his fingers in so it became a fist.

“Sounds like we’re the last two,” Karma snorted, lifting his own hand and bumped their fists together.

And then, clouds of white fume began shooting out from all around them. Some coming out from the mountain of debris while others from small cans that had been set on the floor at some point.

“Wait!” All Might gasped, he tried to run up, but his battered body wouldn’t allow him to go far.

“Toshinori!” Gran Torino had to pull him back when he nearly fell over.

“Nyuruhuhuhuhu~” A weird laugh echoed into their ears. They looked around, but couldn’t find anyone. “You should use this chance to leave as well! Your power is leaving you, it’ll be bad if you get exposed in front of the camera.”

“Who are you?” All Might asked, looking around the thickening fog.

“I’m a fan, and a fellow teacher,” the Assassin teacher replied. “Being a teacher is tough, isn’t it? I’m sure our students will cross paths in the future, I look forward to those days!”

Just like that, the Assassins left, taking the body of All for One with them.

No one knew why these Assassins took the bodies with them, but one thing for certain was that All for One was truly dead. Assassins will never assist Villains, just as how they will never assist Heroes. Their only job is to kill.

All for One would never come back—the Assassins would make sure of that.

As simple as that, the Villain that had seemed so powerful and out of reach had died—at the hands of two children no less.

The truth of All Might’s identity was kept safe, but the last ember of One for All had completely left All Might. The next day, All Might announced his retirement, putting an end to his Hero career.

The world was in an uproar after that.

Everyone was frantic over the loss of their Symbol as well as the escaped Villains.

But more than anything, they were shaken over the appearance of Assassins.

In that battle, the two Assassin children left a deeper impression than anyone else. With just bullets and knives, they killed the super Villain that was on par with All Might. This also served as a reminder to the world and Villains that Assassins were walking amongst them.

The Villains cheered at the disappearance of All Might, but the reminder of Assassins made them even more cautious than before, fearing that the moment they killed ten people, an Assassin would come to take their head.

This was a three-way deadlock.

“They did it on purpose,” All Might said, staring out to the city from the roof of the school with Midoriya by his side.

“Eh?”

“Those two children, as well as their teacher, were putting up a show for the media and the world,” the blond explained. “The moment they struck All for One from the warp hole, the battle was already decided. There was no reason to let themselves be seen, yet those two children did, knowing full well that they will be on live broadcast.”

“But why would they do that?” Midoriya couldn’t figure out what they’ll gain by doing this.

“That Assassin teacher…he knew about the truth of my power. Perhaps they already knew the moment you entered U.A, young Midoriya.”

“Me?” Midoriya’s eyes widened.

“Without a symbol, the world will fall into chaos with the Villains running amuck. To prevent the worst from happening, they sent out their students to show the world that the Assassins were thriving. They show off the skill of their young ones and had them take out the most dangerous Villain in history as a warning.”

“You mean…if Villains were to overtake the city, it would cause issues to Assassins?” Midoriya frowned. “But wouldn’t it benefit the Assassins if more Villains were to appear? That means they will get more…”

The boy trailed off, not sure how to call it. Work? Business? They all felt so wrong, especially when this  _ work _ involved taking a life.

“Assassins only kill those who have taken lives.” All Might replied. “But if the world was to go out of order and everyone was to dirty their hands, would anyone still bother to hire Assassins?”

Midoriya thought over All Might’s words and realized that no—no one would hire Assassins whose specialty was only to kill one person at a time with a price.

“If the world were to go out of order, there would be no place for them. Compared to Heroes and Villains, Assassins are the closest to ordinary civilians. Or to be precise, they blend within our society and live like ordinary citizens. If the world was to be filled with Villains, it would be inconvenient for those who can’t kill unless hired to do so.”

“Then…does that also mean that Assassins might be on a rise?” Midoriya asked. After all, he had seen the talks on the internet. Compared to the hype Stain brought, these Assassins impacted the world more than Stain ever could. Everyone was talking about them and there were heavy debates on whether or not Assassins are evil.

“It is possible.” All Might frowned. “Anyone with money can hire Assassins.”

Then he reached out a hand and spread his fingers out as if there was something in the distance for him to grasp onto.

“That’s why, as Heroes, we must do our best to protect everyone, young Midoriya.”

Midoriya looked up at All Might before a smile broke on his face. He nodded, looking over the city before reaching his hand out, making the same pose as his Hero.

“Yes!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I must thank Amberowl123 for offering to edit this story and make it better and more enjoyable for everyone to say!!! Thank you so much Amberowl123!! You are amazing!! (/^-^(^ ^*)/ ♡
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed this crossover!!! I don't know what overcame me...I was writing my other BNHA crossover story and got to all the difficult things with the morals and whatnot. I suddenly thought of hey, what happens if I make an Assassination Classroom cross over with BNHA?! And what if instead of all the usual Assassination classroom x BNHA, you get real assassins existing in the BNHA world?
> 
> BAM and here you go! A story revolving around morals and feels that none of you asked for! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ
> 
> Sorry if there are OOC issues with Karma and Nagisa. It has been so long since I've watched Assassination Classroom, I may not have nailed their characters down correctly. Oh, and in case there are any misunderstandings, Iida never hired any assassin. The one that killed Stain was just a random assassin hired by one of the deceased Hero's family.
> 
> And yes, Nagisa is wearing the girl's uniform because I really do think it looks good on him...no other reason hahaha. It'll be boring if he and Karma wore the same thing!! ┐( ´ ▽ ` )┌
> 
> My first draft of this story was actually pretty different. The idea's the same, except the Assassins and Heroes decided to have an exchange program with Karma and Nagisa going to U.A and pretty much shattered all the norms people have on the Quirkless. But then that one dragged out too long to be just a one-shot. I even wanted them to attend the sports festival hahaha. 
> 
> Perhaps one day I might make a multi-chapter story based on that as I'm busy with my other stories right now! Though do tell me what you think about that idea!
> 
> If you've enjoyed this story, please gimme a Kudo to show your support~!! And please do comment below and tell me what you think of this story! I love reading comments and hearing what people think of my story really motivates me!! \\(★ω★)/
> 
> For more of my stories not available on AO3, please check out my [Tumblr](https://yellowcanna.tumblr.com)  
> I have also have a [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/CannaYellow) where I will post my upcoming stories! Please do follow me! ☆⌒(≧▽° )


End file.
